For The Dancing And The Dreaming
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: ―Podríamos… hacer una canción./―¿Perdón?―preguntó la muchacha, incrédula―¿Una qué?/―Una canción. Ya sabes, todas las buenas historias de amor las tienen./Fic participante en el Reto #1 del foro La Academia de Dragones.


How To Train Your Dragon no es mío. Es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. Yo sólo uso sus personajes.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

Advertencias: Headcanons. Malas traducciones y canciones que no riman. Fluff.

Nota de autora: En primer lugar, la canción que puse no es igual ni en ritmo ni en letra al la del canon. Esta es más lenta (pueden ver la versión de Peter Hollens en YouTube para imaginársela). La letra es una traducción literal desde el inglés, por lo cual no rima, y lo hice así aposta, ya que quiero que sea una especie de momento especial, pero también realista. Y la canción no está completa. Se para justo en el momento antes de que canten juntos, porque para mí ya era demasiado que cantaran lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Yo creo que ellos fueron mejorando la canción conforme su relación avanzaba, pero este fue el momento de la creación, por así decirlo. Por supuesto, este es mi propio headcanon, ustedes pueden opinar diferente :)

Después de escribir esto, quiero un Estoico xD

Palabras: **1,842.**

No he quedado muy satisfecha, pero, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _For The Dancing And The Dreaming_**

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

―Hoy no lo hiciste tan mal en el entrenamiento.

Valka se volvió, sorprendida. Al identificar a la benevolente voz que trataba de consolarla, sus rasgos se contorsionaron en una expresión de escepticismo, suspirando exasperada.

―Claro. Lo hice tan bien como un _y_ _ack_ poniendo huevos de oro―sentenció, rodando sus ojos. Estoico emitió una pequeña risa, mientras se sentaba a su lado, los aterciopelados rayos del atardecer acariciando su anaranjado cabello, trenzado hacia atrás.

―No seas tan dura contigo misma. No estuvieron a punto de asesinarte, así que eso lo considero ya un éxito―dijo, golpeándola gentilmente en el hombro con una socarrona sonrisa. La joven vikinga sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse en una tímida sonrisa. No obstante, la mueca de felicidad se le evaporó del rostro.

―¿Tu padre me vio, verdad?―preguntó lentamente, arrastrando sus palabras con pesar. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba respuesta alguna. Durante el entrenamiento, pudo sentir la taladrante mirada del jefe de la aldea reparada en su delgada figura, con su siempre presente ceño decorando la tosca cara deformada por el fuego de los dragones.

La sonrisa de Estoico se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por labios apretados tensamente. Valka soltó un abatido suspiro, mohína, dejando que sus claros orbes azules se perdieran en el océano y en el decreciente sol. El bosque detrás de los dos se encontraba silencioso, sólo éste siendo interrumpido por el dulce baile de la brisa nórdica entre las ramas de los rígidos árboles.

―A veces quisiera irme de aquí―confesó la joven mientras trazaba círculos en la arena con su índice izquierdo, abstraída y afligida. Estoico soltó un grito ahogado, sus ojos esmeraldas parpadeando en asombro. Luego de un par de segundos, rompió a reír sonoramente, sus hombros subiendo y bajando por el regocijo.

―¡Qué buen chiste, Val!―exclamó, controlando sus carcajadas para hablar y dando una palmada. No obstante, después de un par de risotadas, el joven pelirrojo se percató de que ella no estaba celebrando junto a él. Su rostro miraba, impasible y melancólico, a las suaves olas que rompían el lejano horizonte. Se detuvo bruscamente, extinguiendo todo rastro de alegría―¿Hablas en serio?―cuestionó, sorpresa tiñendo la pregunta. Valka respiró hondo.

―Todo aquí…es sobre matar a un dragón. Yo no puedo matar a un dragón―respondió la castaña, compungida. Casi podía ver el nudo formándose en la garganta de Estoico, las palabras atorándose en su boca―Nadie me quiere. Soy sólo un…estorbo―prosiguió, ante la estupefacción del joven a su lado.

―Pero…Berk es nuestro hogar―le recordó el heredero a la jefatura, por primera vez en su vida titubeante y desconcertado. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sus trenzas rebotándole levemente en la espalda.

―Es _tu_ hogar. Y, admitámoslo, sería mucho más sencillo que te consiguieras una mujer mucho más _vikinga_ que yo y te casaras con ella. Harías a tu padre más feliz―dijo, cerrando sus ojos con dolor, la luz del moribundo sol creando iridiscentes diseños en sus aguados orbes. No obstante, la callosa y rasposa mano del pelirrojo la sorprendió, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Cuando sus párpados se replegaron, la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Estoico la terminó de pasmar.

―Pero yo te amo a ti―confesó, tomando su otra mano con extrema delicadeza. A Valka siempre le producía fascinación el modo en el que el pelirrojo la trataba: toda la gentileza que tenía en su fuerte cuerpo la reservaba para ella, como si fuera una frágil flor en la fugaz primavera. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se sorbió la nariz.

―A menudo me pregunto por qué te enamoraste de mí―soltó ella, apretando sus manos con más fuerza, aunque seguramente su novio no se percataría del cambio. Él sonrió socarronamente.

―Yo también lo hago. Supongo que es porque eres tan testaruda como yo―bromeó, y ella se rio suavemente. Sus manos se separaron, y los ojos azules de Valka vagaron ausentemente por el horizonte, observando las nubes pintadas de dorado pasear majestuosamente por el cielo, los pensamientos de la conversación paseándose aún por su mente, deslizándose como la invasiva niebla durante el alba en las casas de Berk.

―Tuve una idea―anunció el próximo jefe de la aldea, rompiendo bruscamente el silencio. La joven rompió la cadena que formaban sus pensamientos para prestarle atención―Podríamos… hacer una canción.

―¿Perdón?―preguntó la muchacha, incrédula―¿Una _qué_?

―Una canción―pronunció, lentamente y con menos volumen. Su timbre no parecía tan estoico como usualmente lo era―Ya sabes, todas las buenas historias de amor las tienen.

Valka parpadeó, pasmada, fijando su mirada en los orbes esmeraldas que no tenían rastro de mentira alguna.

―Una… _canción_ ―enfatizó, saliendo de su estupor. Estoico suspiró, exasperado.

―Sí, sí…eso―confirmó, y la castaña comenzó a reír. El sol ya era un semicírculo rubí en el cielo, adornando Berk con tonos rojizos, la brisa que auguraba la noche soplando mientras acompañaba a sus risotadas. Un leve rubor pintó las mejillas del pelirrojo.

―Espera―se percató Valka, y parpadeó antes de producir un alargado grito ahogado―¡Por todos los dioses, eso que tienes allí es un sonrojo!―exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca en sorpresa, aunque una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus labios. Estoico se llevó las manos al rostro, tocándose los cachetes.

―¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!―negó, poniéndose aún más rojo―es la iluminación.

―Claro―le permitió la muchacha, riéndose. Lentamente, entrelazaron sus manos cuando sus carcajadas se extinguieron, posándolas en la suave arena. Valka creyó ver una pizca de satisfacción en la sonrisa de Estoico―Entonces, ¿la canción, no? Primero tenemos que tener una melodía.

La castaña trató de entonar cualquier cosa, improvisando, pero todas las notas que su voz producía eran accidentadas y sin gracia, definitivamente sin orden alguno. El pelirrojo se recostó en la arena y cerró los ojos, silbando, tratando de que las ideas le fluyeran. La joven vikinga se calló, paseando sus ojos por la tarde moribunda, en busca de inspiración. Estoico seguía silbando.

Valka frenó todos sus pensamientos de un solo golpe.

―Hazlo otra vez―le exigió a su novio, quien abrió sus orbes verdes violentamente, mirándola en confusión y parando de silbar―Lo que acabas de silbar―explicó, observándolo atentamente. Él siguió sus órdenes y empezó a producir sonidos con su boca. Ella frunció el ceño, poniendo los ojos en blanco―No, esa no. La anterior. Sabes que odio esa canción, la que siempre cantan tú y Spitelout al salir del entrenamiento.

―Bueno, sólo hice lo que tú me pedías―se defendió, antes de empezar a silbar de nuevo la cadencia por la que exigía su novia. Ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, dejándose llevar por la música y las armoniosas notas antes de volverse hacia el pelirrojo.

―¡Esa es! ¡Es la que tenemos que usar!―exclamó, sonriente, antes de mirarlo sospechosamente―¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso, por todos los dioses? ¡Es hermoso!

―Yo también tengo mis dotes artísticos, sabes―comentó, ofendido, previo a que sonriera cariñosamente―Por ti, querida, cualquier cosa…―dijo, antes de que la mirada se le clavara en el azul mar, que se convertía lentamente en una movida masa negra debido a las crecientes tinieblas. Comenzó a silbar, y luego la letra, rasposa, salió de su boca apenas las ideas le invadían la mente. Valka lo observó atentamente― _Nadaré y navegaré en mares salvajes sin tener miedo a ahogarme; y con mucho gusto montaré las olas de la vida, si te casas conmigo…_

Valka comenzó a reír al término de los tropiezos de Estoico para que la letra se ajustara a la melodía, no obstante se encontraba un poco conmovida. Sonrió.

―Eso ni siquiera rima―apuntó amablemente. El joven vikingo puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tú captas la idea…mira esto, que estoy seguro que va a rimar―musitó, confiado, antes de ponerse a cantar otra vez― _Ni el abrasador sol ni el gélido frío podrán pararme en mi viaje, si me prometes tu corazón…_

Valka se abstuvo de comentar cómo las nuevas líneas rimaban menos que las anteriores. Estupefacta, se quedó viendo el cabello naranja de Estoico, que brillaba en la penumbra. El fantasma de una sonrisa bailó en sus labios después de cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que iría a cantar.

― _Y me amas por la eternidad…_ ―canturreó, y el rostro del hijo del jefe de la aldea se volvió hacia ella en sorpresa― _Mi único amor, mi más querido, tus poderosas palabras me asombran. Pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de milagros cuando siento tus brazos alrededor de mí._ ―la castaña carraspeó, rompiendo en carcajadas―Por lo menos las mías riman mejor que las tuyas―admitió, sin parar de reír.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se rio. Se encontraba observándola, pasmado y con la boca abierta. Su expresión cambió drásticamente, convirtiéndose en una de preocupación, cuando Estoico se incorporó bruscamente. Extendió un brazo y Valka lo tomó, desconcertada, dejando que la ayudara a pararse. Cuando estuvieron los dos uno en frente del otro, Estoico inclinó su rostro para mirarla, y tomó sus manos delicadamente. Al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, donde se dibujaba una sonrisa que lo único que podía significar era amor, una cálida sensación se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

― _Pero te daría anillos de oro, incluso te cantaría poesía_ ―Valka lo miró escéptica antes de que los dos estallaran en carcajadas― _Y yo te mantendré a salvo de todo daño si te quedas a mi lado_ ―cantó, apretándole un poco más fuerte las manos. Ella le devolvió el apretón, y los dos comenzaron a balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro, con sonrisas embelesadas en ambos rostros.

― _No tengo ningún uso para anillos de oro, no me importa tu poesía_ ―enfatizó, arqueando una ceja― _Sólo quiero tu mano para sostenerla._

― _Sólo te quiero cerca mío_ ―soltó Estoico. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, compartiendo el calor del otro, sus fosas nasales inundándose de la fragancia marina. Valka sonrió tímidamente.

―No es una mala canción―susurró. El pelirrojo se quedó callado, el frío comenzando a rodearlos siniestramente. La castaña no podía escudriñar su rostro en la penumbra violácea, no obstante pudo descifrar a su sombra inclinándose lentamente hacia ella y, con gentileza, tocar sus labios dulcemente. La joven le correspondió el beso, y, repentinamente, dejó de sentir el fresco de la noche mientras una calidez que crepitaba alegremente como el feliz fuego de una fogata surgió en su estómago. Sintió que Estoico le ponía su abrigo de piel en los hombros cuando se separaron.

―Vamos. A este punto ya creerán que tenemos al siguiente heredero de Berk―comentó, y Valka se rio mientras él sonreía. El vikingo comenzó a silbar y ella sonrió, con la sorpresiva y firme convicción de que, no importara el montón de muchachas que se amontonaran sobre su novio rogándole que volviera a ser soltero, ninguna lo iba a querer como ella lo amaba a él…y que él nunca querría a alguna de ellas como la amaba a ella.

― _Nadaré y navegaré en mares salvajes..._ ¿sabes? Creo que ya está empezando a rimar...


End file.
